


clue 1985 but it's wlw

by cluecumber



Category: Clue (1985)
Genre: F/F, M/M, i am still struggling with tenses and pacing :(, i remember there's some pretty vigorous smooching, idk wtf to rate this, is mentions of death mature???, is that mature???, kissing is a teen thing right???, this is basically me reciting clue 1985 but i emphasize miss scarlet and yvette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25110517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cluecumber/pseuds/cluecumber
Summary: clue 1985 but yvette and miss scarlet smooch w/ a little mr green and wadsworth
Relationships: Miss Scarlet/Yvette (Clue), Mr. Green/Wadsworth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	clue 1985 but it's wlw

**Author's Note:**

> this has been a wip of mine for Six months...lol there's supposed to be a whole other storyline before this but the more i read this one the more i liked it as an alone thing
> 
> i hope there's no spelling errors o__O

Miss Scarlet slowly looked around the library at the other guests before her eyes landed on the maid. She was sure they saw each other flinch, before she was brought two glasses of champagne for her and Professor Plum. Their eyes met again before Yvette swiftly walked away to put the tray back. Not long after, dinner was ready and all the guests were called to the dining room. Wadsworth had put her glass on the table for her, to which she said a soft "Thank you". Yvette had brought out shark's fin soup for everyone, and thus started their conversation, with Mrs.Peacock starting them off. Then it evolved to them trying to figure out what they all had in common for them to be there. Miss Scarlet spoke up about how Colonel Mustard lived in Washington like the rest of them. 

"I've certainly seen you before, although you may not have seen me."

The 7th guest had shown up, and Miss Scarlet sat, watching in jealousy as he put his hand on Yvette, but all she could do was sit and watch. They were asked to adjoin to the study to have all their questions answered. Miss Scarlet had purposely taken her time getting up, hoping it was long enough to be able to walk out with Yvette. Her work had paid off, as the maid walked very quickly into her arms. By then the dining room had been emptied of all the other guests, and they stayed like that a few seconds longer, before deciding it was time to catch up. They had made it to the study in time, as Wadsworth was beginning to talk about their connections, but was interrupted by Mr.Boddy's outburst. When they had found out they were trapped in the mansion, the group began shouting. Wadsworth redirected them, before running off to get Mr.Boddy. While all the guests sat in the study in silence, Miss Scarlet met Yvette's eyes yet again. Even after all these years apart, they could still talk through their eyes, they were almost telepathic, but they were rudely interrupted by Wadsworth and Mr.Boddy walking back in.

"Ladies and gentlemen, you all have one thing in common. You're all being blackmailed."

One by one, Wadsworth began exposing all the other guests' reasons for paying blackmail. Not before thanking the maid and asking her to excuse them. Miss Scarlet sadly watched as she walked out, feeling the pang of jealousy when she noticed Mr.Boddy's eyes also following her. Before she knew it, she was exposing herself, her little service to provide men with a young lady, for a short while. She sat on the edge of the desk with confidence, before Wadsworth began speaking again. "That's not all though, you had an affair with one of your employees, didn't you?" Miss Scarlet sat in shock, she had assumed no one else knew about that. She swallowed slowly, seeing all the other guest's gazes set on her. "Why yes, I did. I was just curious." She said with the confidence left in her, it was silent until Mr.Green saved her. 

"So how did you know Colonel Mustard works in Washington? Is he one of your clients?"

Miss Scarlet had regained her confidence after hearing Mr.Green's secret. She had also noticed how much he looked at Wadsworth. She grinned when their eyes had met after one of his staring sessions. She giggled as he blushed. The next thing they knew, they were all given weapons and prompted to kill Wadsworth if they wanted their secrets staying between the seven of them. Miss Scarlet saw the fear in both Wadsworth and Mr.Green's eyes. She also saw the way Mr.Green was slowly inching towards Wadsworth. Then everything was pitch black. A few footsteps, a gasp, some rustling, then a gunshot followed by a scream. Everything stood still until the lights came back. The first thing they noticed was the body lying between the couches. Everyone looked around to see Wadsworth alive, standing behind Mr.Green. Everyone began wondering how Mr.Boddy had died if not by the gunshot. Mrs.Peacock announced her need for a drink, drinking from the glass last seen in Mr.Boddy's hand.

"Maybe he was poisoned!"

Not long after Mrs.Peacock's scream, another was heard from outside the study. Miss Scarlet recognized it. She immediately ran out, being the first one outside the billiard-room door. After everyone's frantic reactions, they were finally let in. Miss Scarlet stared in disgust as she broke free from Colonel Mustard's grip on her waist. She immediately looked back up to see Yvette sat on the billiard table, mascara running down her face from crying. Everyone was confused as to why she screamed if she was she was here alone. She explained one of them was a murderer, and she had also drunk the cognac that had lead to their blackmailer's mysterious death. Miss Scarlet walked over to her, holding her hands out, to which Yvette quickly leaned into, holding on to Miss Scarlet for dear life. 

"Come back to the study with us."

The whole walk back (which was very short, since the rooms are right next to each other) Yvette clung to Miss Scarlet. Mr.Green shot her a look, to which she stuck her tongue out at him playfully. "You worry about yourself boy.",she whispered to him before they walked into the study. Once everyone was inside, they were thrown further into confusion with Wadsworth's "It's not what I'd intended!",which led to him revealing he was only one of Mr.Boddy's butlers. And his confession to how his wife was a victim of the deceased blackmailer. Miss Scarlet looked back just in time to see Mr.Green's face fall at the mention of a wife. She sadly smiled before turning back to listen. When he mentioned her death, Mr.Green immediately pulled out his handkerchief, giving it to the crying butler. 

"Well, we all make mistakes..."

Once everyone realized the only other person in the house with them is the cook, they all ran to the kitchen. Once inside, Yvette's hands were clasped tightly around Miss Scarlet's arm, the same arm holding her cigarette. Mrs.White pushed Mr.Green into the kitchen first, making him investigate the spacious kitchen. He stood assuredly in front of the freezer.

"Well, she's not here."

Everyone thing happened in a flash, the cook's body falling out of the freezer, the discovery of Mr.Boddy's missing corpse, the envelope of evidence, and the surprising discovery of the missing body. He had come out of the bathroom when Mrs.Peacock had gone to powder her nose. The blood coming from his head was a good sign that he was dead this time. Miss Scarlet couldn't help but chuckle when Mrs.Peacock fainted, slipping right through Wadsworth's arms onto the floor. Then he was shouting at Professor Plum, before the candlestick on the top of the bathroom's door frame came down onto his head. Mr.Green was the first person helping him up. He had gotten Wadsworth onto his feet, and Miss Scarlet had noticed his dumb smile while he was looking at Mr.Green's face. "Honey, can you go get an icepack for Wadsworth?" Miss Scarlet whispered into Yvette's ear, making her jump and blush before heading into the kitchen. They then began dragging the new corpse to the study upon Wadsworth's request. Yvette made it back with an icepack and handed it to Wadsworth. All the women had been in charge of getting Mrs.Ho's body into the lounge and onto the couch while the men (besides Mr.Green and Wadsworth) took care of Mr.Boddy. Once both corpses were situated with no mess, Wadsworth began gathering the remaining weapons and locking them into a cabinet.

"Look. We still have all these weapons. The gun, the rope, the wrench, the lead pipe. Let's put them all in this cupboard and lock it."

Then they were at the front door, ready to rid of the cabinet key when they were confronted with a stranded motorist requesting a phone. Wadsworth complied, after consulting the group, and lead the drenched man to the study, before locking the door behind them. After that, they get rid of the key. Once it was gone, Mrs.White asked to leave, which the whole group voiced their disagreement with. Wadsworth agreed with them, to which Mrs.White began threatening him with what she'd do if they were alone. Miss Scarlet looked back to see the jealous look on Mr.Green's face. 

"Well, I could use a drink!"

While in the library, Colonel Mustard started an aggravating back and forth with Wadsworth about there being any other guests in the house. Yvette stayed right next to Miss Scarlet while she drank her glass of whiskey. Mrs.White interrupted them by smashing her glass against the fireplace. Then they all start arguing about whether they should kick the motorist out or not.

"Oh, who cares?! That guy doesn't matter! Let him stay, locked up for another half an hour! The police will be here by then, and there are two dead bodies in the study!!"

Colonel Mustard was the one who suggested they split up, Wadsworth deciding they should pair up randomly, by drawing matches. They all followed him to the kitchen, Yvette still at Miss Scarlet's side, but she didn't mind in the slightest. It was silent as the group watched Wadsworth cut match sticks into varying lengths. Then they all drew. Professor Plum got paired with Mrs.White, Mrs.Peacock with Colonel Mustard, Mr.Green with Wadsworth, and Miss Scarlet with Yvette. Yvette grinned at her when they matched their sticks. 

"The two shortest together, the next two shortest together. Agreed? And I suggest the two shortest search the cellar, and so on, up."

Miss Scarlet and Yvette slowly made their way to the attic, stopping at the staircase. Yvette reached up and turned on the tiny light above them. "I am scared of the dark," Yvette whispered. Miss Scarlet silently grabbed her hand and they walked up the staircase together, opening the small door to reveal the attic. Clutter was everywhere. Miss Scarlet momentarily let go of Yvette's hand to search for another light, which elicited a whimper from the maid. The grip on Miss Scarlet's hand was tighter than before, but she didn't mind. Miss Scarlet slowly turned to look into Yvette's eyes.

"I missed you, you know."

The next thing Yvette knew she was being pushed up against the nearest wall, Miss Scarlet's lips on hers. "It's been so long.", Yvette whispered, catching her breath. "I know, I really missed you, missed this.", Miss Scarlet replied, returning to Yvette's lips. Neither of them knew how long they were going at it, and they didn't care. They would stay here forever if they could. Miss Scarlet had started to kiss down Yvette's neck, leaving lipstick marks as she went, but they didn't care. They were both so drunk on each other. And neither of them noticed the attic door being opened, or the soft footsteps making their way up. They only noticed the sound of someone clearing their throat.

"Well hello ladies."

Yvette scrambled to explain what they were doing to Mr.Green and Wadsworth while Miss Scarlet stood there, exchanging knowing looks with Mr.Green. Yvette turned, noticing she was the only one talking. "What're you doing?" Miss Scarlet slowly walked towards the boys. "Notice how they're just as disheveled as us?" Both women watched the men's faces heat up, and giggled. "Is it really that noticeable?" Mr.Green asked, trying to smooth his hair out. Before they could talk anymore, all the lights turned off. Yvette screamed, and frantically reached out to find Miss Scarlet's hand. Once their hands were connected, Miss Scarlet began to help Yvette calm down. Then before they knew it the lights were turned back on. All four of them stood there. Wadsworth was clinging to Mr.Green, his arm around the butler's waist. While Yvette was wrapped up in Miss Scarlet's arms.

"What happened?!"

Both "couples" came down (after making themselves presentable) to all the other guests standing there anxiously. "What's the problem?!", Mrs.Peacock nearly screamed. "I don't know, did you see anyone touch the power box?", Wadsworth asked. They had all shook their heads no. "Well, then we should just carry on." Just then, the door bell rang. Mr.Green hurried to the door, and opened it to see a cop. Wadsworth stepped in very quickly, leading the cop to the library so he could use the phone he requested. The large doors were quickly closed and locked. "Well, let's get back to searching.", Wadsworth said, ignoring the way the cop shook the door from inside the library.

"C'mon Yvette."

Everyone had gone back to their investigation floors, but Miss Scarlet planned to get back to their earlier activity. She began with kissing Yvette's neck, leading her to the same wall. Yvette whimpered under Miss Scarlet's touch. It had been so long, but Yvette spent years dreaming of the way Miss Scarlet touched her, how she made her feel. "I missed you so much madam.", Yvette whispered. "Me too love.", Miss Scarlet replied, returning to Yvette's lips. "Let's survive this and get out of here together.", Miss Scarlet said, looking deep into Yvette's eyes. "Of course." They stood there, and just stared into each other's eyes. 

For the second time that night, the power went out.

Yvette didn't freak out that time. She felt safe, between Miss Scarlet and the wall. She could feel Miss Scarlet's breath on her face, and she leaned in to kiss her again. Miss Scarlet was caught by surprise. They melted together, until the gun went off. Yvette jumped and yelped, but didn't full on scream. They heard the front door slam, and they both started making their way down from the attic. On the way down, they came in contact with the Boys. They nodded to each other, and made their way to the ground floor. Wadsworth ran to the power box and restored the lights. Miss Scarlet looked to her left to see Yvette's lips covered in red. Her eyes widened, but she looked away to not draw any attention to it. But all eyes were on Yvette's messy lipstick. She just stared back at the group, confused with all the new attention. Everyone eventually looked away, worrying about where the gunshot came from and who the bullet was in. They had arrived at the front door, Wadsworth and Professor Plum right in the middle. The door pushed wide open revealing a body strewn on the floor, blood coming from a bullet shaped hole in the chest. Mr.Green noticed how sad Professor Plum looked staring at the young lady's body.

"She was my patient once."

The cops had rushed in the moment Wadsworth opened the door, Yvette and Miss Scarlet standing by Mr.Green. Edgar Hoover stood in the doorway, looking over all the criminals. Mr.Green promised that the two women were fine, and that he (and Wadsworth) wouldn't say a word about their relationship as long as the girls hadn't said anything either. They all agreed and once everyone else was in custody, both couples agreed to meeting up sometime in the future. Miss Scarlet told Mr.Green about her broken down car, and he agreed to take her and Yvette (and Wadsworth) home. Once all four of them were in the car, they talked and joked about the night's very exhausting events. The whole time Yvette and Miss Scarlet held hands in the backseat, smiling at each other. Once they were both in the warm home, they watched as the boys drove off, waving from the window. They both sat on the long red couch, cuddling into each other. Miss Scarlet loved Yvette's uniform, but knew it was pretty uncomfortable to be in. She dismissed herself, and went up to her room, changing out of her long green dress into sleep clothes, and grabbed a second pair before heading back to Yvette. She handed the clothes to the light haired woman and gave her the directions to change in her room. Once Yvette was finished, both women lay down on the couch, cuddling and exchanging kisses.

"I love you."  
"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> i have decided that the new ending of clue is miss scarlet, yvette, mr green, and wadsworth are all innocent and end up being besties after the film and always joke about that "wild night at that creepy mansion" and gossip about the other 3 guests' jail sentences and stuff


End file.
